Favorite Game Award
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: Mario has announced the Favorite Game Award in the seventh annual Mario Awards! Which game did the people choose? Find out in this special one-shot! Special Thanks to the Super Mario Wiki!


**Favorite Game Award (Special Thanks to the Super Mario Wiki for this idea)**

It's a great day at the Mushroom Kingdom where everyone is gathering for the final award of the seventh annual Mario Awards. Mario came on stage and said, "And now, it is time for the final award of the Mario Awards! It is time to crown our favorite game! 1,266 votes were cast for this category and in this envelope are the official results. One of these fifteen games is your favorite game. So, which game is number one? Let's find out as we reveal... _**THE RESULTS!**_"

And then, Mario opened the envelope and started to read out the results. He said, "Let's start the results with the bottom five. Yoshi's Island received 27 votes at number 15. Then we have New Super Mario Bros. Wii with 33 votes, Super Mario 3D Land with 41, Super Paper Mario with 45 and finishing up the bottom five is Paper Mario with 50 votes!"

As Mario heard the results, the crowd cheered a little. Then he said, "OK, let's continue the results with the top 10! We begin the top ten with Super Mario Bros. 3, scoring 51 votes in the poll. Next up at number 9 is a new entry to this category. With sixty votes, it's New Super Mario Bros. U!"

The crowd cheered as Mario continued on, "Moving along to number eight in the poll, we have Super Mario 64 with 71 votes, followed by Super Mario World with 75 and in sixth place, we have Mario Kart Wii with 80 votes! Congrats to these five games!"

Then the crowd cheered once again as Mario holds up the next envelope. He said, "Well, here we are at the final stage of the Favorite Game Award, the top 5. One of these five games could win this award so, are you ready for the final results?"

The crowd cheered as Mario opened up the envelope. Then he said, "We begin with number five! One of my brother's latest adventures has made it through to this stage and finished with a grand total of 85 votes. Claiming fifth place is... Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon! Great job!"

Then Mario read out the next result and said, "In fourth place is another adventure that takes place in an island and with the introduction of Bowser Jr., this game has it all. With a grand total of 89 votes, fourth place goes to... Super Mario Sunshine!"

The crowd cheered once again as Mario said, "And now, the final three! So, let's start with the bronze trophy. Claiming third is an adventure that is out of this world. With a grand total of 128 votes, the bronze trophy goes to... Super Mario Galaxy! Well done!"

Then the crowd cheered as Mario read out the next result, "Now we move on to the silver trophy and it is a sequel to the third place award. The final vote count for this game is... 129! Mama mia, that is a difference of one vote. So, claiming the silver trophy is... Super Mario Galaxy 2! Great job!"

As Mario heard it, the crowd cheered once again. Then he held up the golden envelope and said, "And now, it all comes down to this. I will now announce the winner of the Favorite Game Award in the seventh annual Mario Awards. But before we get to that, I want to say thank you to the Super Mario Wiki for making this idea! So, without further ado, it is time to reveal the winner! Toad, drum roll please!"

Toad agreed with him as the drum roll began. Then Mario opened up the golden envelope and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've been waiting for! The winner of the Favorite Game Award, with a grand total of 161 votes is..."

As Mario looked at the final results, the crowd grew silent. He took one final look and then...

The final game is revealed...

"The winner is... _**PAPER MARIO: THE THOUSAND-YEAR DOOR!**_"

As Mario heard the game, all of the Paper Mario characters hugged each other as confetti fell on them. Then Mario said, "Here to accept this award are my partners from the game, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie, Yoshi, Vivian, Bobbery and Ms. Mowz!"

Just then, the partners came in and Mario said, "Congratulations, guys! You have won the award! How do you feel, guys?"

"It feels great, Mario!" Goombella replied, "I felt so much happier for this. This is the best day ever!"

Mario agreed with her and said, "Well, we are so glad to have you guys because you have won the Favorite Game! Group hug?"

"Yeah!" The partners agreed as they hugged him. It was a fantastic award for The Thousand-Year Door!


End file.
